Kingdom Hearts: Neverending Slumber/Cutscenes
Opening Coming soon! The Dreamverse Coming soon! Alyssa, Part 1 (Kyle is walking through a forest, when he hears a scream.) ???: (screams) Stay back! Hraaahh! Kyle: Someone's in trouble! Over... there! (dashes off in the direction of the scream) Alyssa, Part 2 (Kyle arrives at the location of the scream, to find a teenage, brown-red haired girl with a black and gold Keyblade fighting off a hoard of Night Terrors.) ???: Hraaaaahh! (attacks a Night Terror) Kyle: Need help? Bring it, slimy! (drops into a fighting stance) Alyssa, Part 3 (Kyle has destroyed all the Night Terrors, and is panting) Kyle: There.. you... go... ???: (panting) Thanks...(her Keyblade disappears) Thanks a lot. Kyle: No problem... ???: (becomes shy) Well...(scratches back of head) I, uh, better get going.. It was nice to meet you. Kyle: (his Keyblade disappears as well) Name's Kyle. Alyssa: (bows head) My name's Alyssa. Pleased to meet you.. Kyle: Same here. Hey, why are you here? Somnix told me that people were becoming trapped here. Alyssa: I was looking for my friends... But I saw those creatures and must've mistook them for something else. Kyle: Hmm... Maybe we should team up? Alyssa: (nods) Sure! Jesse, Part 1 (Kyle and Alyssa are walking through a rocky ravine.) Kyle: So, your friends went missing? Alyssa: Yeah. Souske and Rei. They disappeared shortly after my home was attacked... Kyle: Hmm... So you thought they might be here? (looks up) HOLY- (A muscly teenager with blue hair, a white jacket, and camo jeans, holding a blue catXdragon themed Keyblade falls down, and hits the ground, landing on his feet.) Alyssa: Wah! (takes a step back) Who..? ???: Name's Jesse, and don't just stand there and stare, help me kill THAT! (points at a giant Night Terror on the top of the ridge) Kyle: Right! (drops into fighting stance, Keyblade appears) Alyssa: No prob! (Keylbade appears and she gets into her fighting stance) Jesse, Part 2 Alyssa: (watches the Night Terror disappear after being defeated) Whew...(Keyblade disappears) That was a tough one.. Kyle: (keyblade vanishes) Yeah... Jesse: Yeah. (turns to walk away) Alyssa: Hey, wait! Kyle: Like it or not, you're stuck here! So you might as well come with us! Alyssa: Yeah! Please, come with us! ^_^ Jesse:...Fine. Kyle: Awesomesauce! Somnix, King of Dreams (The trio are walking through Sominx's castle.) Kyle: Well, I got some other people, so I guess we should go and see Somnix now. Alyssa: Somnix? Kyle: Yeah, he's- oh, there he is! (The large legless cloud dragon lands with a thud in front of them.) Jesse: Holy- Alyssa: - crap! Somnix: So, you have gathered two Keyblade weilders, as I instructed of you... Kyle: You bet your big cloudy tail I did! Alyssa: Wh-What?! What's this thing talking about, Kyle? Kyle: The quick version? Bad guy taking over world, only us who got Keyblades can stop him. Jesse: Big bad guy? Kyle: Try half a skyscraper high. Jesse: Awesome. Alyssa: Ah... Not awesome! How are the three of us going to stop something that big? Somnix: You will need more allies to defeat Nether. Kyle: How many? Somnix: I do not know... I shall join your quest, in human form, to aid the fight! (glows) Kyle: Oh boy...